Just Say 'Yes!
by itsrosiesturn
Summary: Kurt finally has what he has always wanted - Blaine finally proposed to him. He's going to get married. But a Jealous Karofsky soon tried to persuade Kurt that he's better for him. Who will Kurt choose? His true-love or a new profound love?
1. Author's Note

**'Hello, I love you' is a story about Kurt Hummel's choice between Fiance, Blaine and true love Dave.**

**With two alternate endings, you choose how the story ends.**

_enjoy_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Kurt sat at the neat table in Breadstix. His heart was beating twice it's normal pace and he couldn't hear what Blaine was saying over the pounding in his ears, making his head hurt. He couldn't breathe. He took three deep breaths and he closed his eyes to contain himself. Calm, Kurt, calm! He thought to himself, finally re-opening his shimmering blue eyes to look at the boy in front of him.

"Well? What do you say Kurt?" He got up out of the seat and knealt down with the container outstretched in his hand.

"If you want me to do it the proper way, I will... Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?" Blaine asked nervously, brandishing the most spectacular gold ring Kurt had ever seen in his life.

His eyes started to water and Kurt smiled, nodding and mothing 'yes' until the words gradually escaped from his mouth. Blaine smiled and stood up, hugging his 'fiancé' and kissing his head. Blaine took out the ring and held Kurt's shaking hand, sliding it slowly onto his ring-finger.

"I-It's beautiful, Blaine. T-thank you s-so much," Kurt cried happily, hugging Blaine tightly.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. Your personality _and_ the way you look. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Blaine shrugged, kissing Kurt passionatley on the lips, losing himself in the moment. Then all around them, the sound of applause spread across the room.

"L-lets go. I want to tell dad; I want to tell everyone!" Kurt jumped up and hugged Blaine once more, placing a dollar bill on the table for the drinks they had ordered. He flashed a smile all around at the now settling crowd of people in the resturant. Grabbing his hand, Kurt pulled Blaine out of Breadstix and into the dark night.

It was so beautiful. The stars were shining, the moon was full and the breeze swept across his perfect skin. His lips were parted in a smile and he looked at Blaine in astonishment.

"After all these years you finally propose? I thought you never would!" He laughed, hugging Blaine in a tight embrace.

"Are you kidding? I wanted to marry you for so long – the time just wasn't right – especially with your dad and everything."

Kurt stopped by the car and looked at Blaine as he opened the door with the keys.

"This isn't just about dad, is it?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and said, "Yes actually, it is about your dad. Lets go. Maybe we'll pick up a pizza on the way home to – you know – be on his better side."

Kurt got into the car, fastening his black seatbelt firmly and laughed.

"His _better_ side? Blaine, this isn't about him. It's about _us_." He leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then sat straight as the engine roared into life.

Blaine twisted his head to look at Kurt, then turned back to the wheel and drove out of Breadstix's (now crowded) car park.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Blaine pulled the car up into the Hummel's driveway, he and Kurt sat in silence for a minute, listening to the sound of the humming engine in time with their heartbeat.

Taking a deep breath in through his mouth, Kurt sighed, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can be." Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled, leaning into him. They kissed gently for a few seconds, before pulling away and stepping out of the black car onto the concrete path.

They took each other's hand and walked slowly up to the porch as Kurt scrambled for the keys in his bag. He slotted them into the key hole and turned, the door slowly swung open into the lit, empty hallway. They stepped inside into the welcoming light of Kurt's home; closing the door behind them, Kurt led Blaine into the living room in which his father and Finn were watching the season's basketball semi-finals.

"Dad?" Kurt called out, hiding his ring-hand behind his back, "I – well, _we_ have something to tell you."

"Hey Blaine." Finn waved, turning his attention from the game and his can of beer, to Kurt and his fiancé next to him. Blaine nodded back to Finn nervously, but kept his eyes on Burt the whole time for any sign of suspicion. He then shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet.

Finally, Burt craned his head around to see the boys – he had a beer can in one hand, and was clutching the TV remote in the other like he never wanted to let go.

"Dad. Finn," Kurt breathed out, stepping forward towards them, "well, as you know, me and Blaine were at breadstix tonight... and, well Blaine-"

"Are you two ready for dinner yet? I made you- oh! Kurt. Blaine. You're back so soon!" Carole emerged from the other room, a towel draped over her arm and a smile on her round face.

"Yeah, me and Blaine came back to tell you all something. When we sat down and ordered our drinks, well Blaine pro-"

"I proposed to Kurt." Blaine stepped forward next to Kurt and pulled his ring-hand out from behind his back. Kurt waved it around, smiling and laughing. Carole soon joined in the excitement, hugging the boys and saying how much fun they were going to have planning a wedding.

Over Carole's shoulder, Kurt spotted Burt and Finn sitting in aghast. Finn then shifted in his seat and stood up, walking over to them slowly with his head down, shoulders up. He patted Kurt's arm when Carole let go and hugged Blaine.

"Congrats, Kurt. I'm really happy for you."

Kurt smiled and ushered Finn into a hug too. Blaine gazed over at them happily, trying to avoid Burt's line-of-sight for a second longer, before he heard him call to him: "Blaine."

Blaine left the scramble of hugs, laughter and 'congratulation's' to walk over to the empty seat next to Burt. He sat awkwardly on the edge of the seat and looked into Burt's eyes.

"Burt, I-I..." Blaine stuttered, trying to pull himself together. Burt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head down.

"I love Kurt with all my heart and I promise you, that I will take care of him forever." He breathed out and sat back up straight. Burt patted Blaine on the back and smiled.

"I know, Blaine. I wanted to say congratulations, and thankyou. Kurt needs someone like you."

With that, he stood and turned towards his son, taking him into a tight embrace. Kurt's head lay against him and he smiled, "Thankyou, Dad."

Blaine sat, smiling and watched as Carole opened a bottle of champagne with a 'Pop'! Everyone cheered and held out a glass to collect the fizzing white liquid. Kurt walked over to Blaine and held his hand, pulling him up into a hug then gave him a glass.

"Cheers." He smiled, holding up his glass.

"Cheers."


End file.
